


Рождество

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: «Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, как мне дали имя?»Предрождественское время и снег напоминают Баки об историях из России.





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806598) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 10 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Стива немного смущал дизайн охотничьего домика, напоминавший по стилю старинный германский зал, вплоть до настенных росписей с картинами из «Песен Нибелунга». Но лёжа на ковре перед умирающим огнём и наблюдая, как толстые хлопья снега падали среди елей по другую сторону высоких витражных окон, было трудно сохранить это чувство. Стив лениво глотнул эгг-нога* и задумался о том, почувствовал бы Тор себя как дома в такой обстановке.

Баки определённо чувствовал себя непринуждённо. Он лежал на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и Стив мог точно сказать, что ему было очень удобно, потому что он в самом деле снял ботинки. Обычно он ходил босиком только по квартире Стива. Голова покоилась на подушке с вышитыми нордическими узорами, и он мечтательно смотрел на снег, падающий на застекленную крышу.

Он почувствовал, что Стив смотрит на него, и повернул голову. 

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, как получил свое имя?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Всегда было интересно, почему твои родители назвали тебя в честь одного из худших президентов, но я считал, что невежливо о таком спрашивать. — Может быть, даже _худшего_ президента. Было трудно превзойти потерю половины южных штатов из-за выхода из союза.

— Нет, — немного нетерпеливо сказал Баки, — Зимний Солдат.

— О, — произнес Стив и глотнул еще ликёра. Физиологически алкоголь не оказывал на него успокаивающего действия, но иногда все равно выручал. — Нет, — ответил он.

Эгг-ног не помогал. Время от времени, чаще всего в бою они всё ещё использовали «Зимний Солдат» в качестве позывного Баки, но было неприятно слышать, как сам Баки называет это словосочетание _«моим именем»_.

Баки заколебался.

— Я могу и не рассказывать, — наконец выговорил он. — Просто подумал об этом. Потому что это что-то вроде рождественской истории.

Он снова замолчал, и Стив с удивлением понял, что Баки на самом деле дает ему шанс решить, хочет он это услышать или нет.

Боже. Это действительно должно быть ужасно.

— Давай, — сказал Стив. Он сел, прислонившись спиной к тёплым кирпичам камина. — Мне понадобится больше эгг-нога? 

Баки откинул голову на подушку.

— Я хочу ещё, — сказал он.

Стив принес им еще напитка, а также дольки имбирного пряника. Затем, подумав, взял ещё целую тарелку печенья с сахарной пудрой, в конце концов почему бы и нет? Коулсон устроил целый праздничный фуршет для корпоратива Щ.И.Т.а.

(У них не было в планах проводить праздники со Щ.И.Т.ом. Они пришли на корпоратив, чтобы отчитаться перед Коулсоном о результатах первого задания Баки после временной отставки, но, как только они там оказались, Коулсон пригласил их остаться.

— Да, — ответил Баки, прежде чем Стив успел подумать над ответом.

— Баки… — с досадой сказал Стив. Если бы Коулсон попросил, Баки спрыгнул бы со скалы.

— У них есть _фруктовый пирог_ , — сказал Баки и принес им обоим по куску размером почти с кулак.

Несмотря на опасения Стива, казалось, что Баки был рад находиться рядом с другими людьми, даже если не был уверен, как присоединиться к разговору. Да и для Стива было огромным облегчением не быть с Баки все время. Поначалу он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, но отдых означал, что Баки нравился ему больше, когда он был с ним, так что, наверное, это было к лучшему.)

Баки взял печенье в виде снеговика и откусил ему голову. Крошки посыпались на его свитер. Или, скорее, свитер Стива. Коулсон подарил всей команде исландские свитера, а также Стиву и Баки. Очевидно, Коулсон спланировал это, на первый взгляд, импровизированное приглашение: он хотел привлечь Баки и Стива ближе к Щ.И.Т.у. Стив не был уверен, что ему это нравилось.

Баки тут же украл свитер Стива и с того момента носил его почти не снимая.

— Так что там за история... о твоём имени? — спросил Стив, мечтая не запинаться во время своей тирады.

Баки доел печенье-снеговика и съел кусочек пряника, а затем лёг, собирая пальцем одну за другой крошки с тарелки. Стив чуть не сказал что-то ещё, чтобы подтолкнуть его, но заставил себя ждать, и вдруг Баки заговорил.

— Snegurochka — это девушка из снега, — сказал он. — Вот что значит её имя. Её дедушка — Ded Moroz, Дедушка Мороз, на Новый год она помогает ему раздавать подарки детям. Как Санта Клаус.

Он снова остановился, тыча пальцем в непокорную крошку. 

— Она приносит подарки всем, но не может никого любить. Однажды она влюбилась в пастуха, и, когда они поцеловались, она растаяла. — Он поймал крошку и съел её. — Я сказал Грише, что это несправедливо. Пастух должен был замёрзнуть.

Он снова замолчал, уставившись на пустую тарелку. Его взгляд стал рассеянным.

— Извини, я не совсем понимаю… — смутившись сказал Стив.

— Мороз — это еще и защитник России — генерал Мороз или генерал Зима, который не пускает захватчиков. Поэтому я сказал Грише, что я помощник генерала Зимы, как Снегурочка помогает Деду Морозу. Зимний Солдат. Вот Гриша и начал меня так называть, и оно прилипло.

Повисла еще одна пауза. Баки провел пальцем по краю тарелки. 

— Я ему нравился, — сказал Баки.

Рассудок Стива оцепенел. Он был готов на многое, чтобы угодить Баки, но, говорить _«да, конечно ты нравился Грише и неважно, что он стёр твои воспоминания и превратил тебя в супер-убийцу»_ — нет. Просто нет.

Но Баки ждал ответа, и Стив сказал: 

— Полагаю, он тебе тоже нравился?

— Да, — раздражённо ответил Баки, — но я говорил не об этом. — Он отложил тарелку из-под пряников и перевернулся, хмуро посмотрев на Стива. — Я знаю, что не нравлюсь _тебе_ , но это не значит, что никому другому я тоже не нравлюсь.

Стив никак не ожидал, что Баки сравнит его со своими советскими кураторами. _Неутешительно_.

— Ты мне нравишься, — возразил Стив.

— Это не одно и то же, — парировал Баки.

— Ну, нет, но… Господи Иисусе, Баки! Он стёр твои воспоминания! Так не _поступают_ с теми, кто тебе нравится!

— Люди постоянно делают дерьмовые вещи с людьми, которые им нравятся, — ответил Баки. — В любом случае, я уже потерял память и руку, когда меня нашли Советы. Так что они должны были делать? Упаковать и отправить обратно в Вашингтон?

— Да! — воскликнул Стив. — Так поступают с военнопленными. Когда война заканчивается, их отправляют домой.

— Но я был им нужен. — Баки сел и посмотрел на Стива, сидевшего у камина. — Если бы ты мог сделать так, чтобы я просто оставался замёрзшим в ледниках в Швейцарии до 2014 года, — сказал Баки, — так бы и поступил, правда?

— Баки… 

— Разве бы ты так не сделал?

— Я стараюсь не думать о таких вещах. Нет никакого способа отменить прошлое…

— Но ты бы _хотел_.

— А ты нет? — потребовал ответа Стив.

Баки покачал головой.

— Потому что они нуждались в тебе? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.

— Да, — вызывающе ответил Баки. — И я им нравился.

— Баки, они похитили и… — вышел из себя Стив.

— Вот почему я никогда ни о чем с тобой не говорю! Я знал, что ты просто попытаешься отнять это у меня.

Он думал, что его поместят в крио. Может быть, он думал, что у них есть одно из тех кресел, стирающих память, ждущее своего часа.

— Баки, — сказал Стив, когда к нему вернулось дыхание. — Я никогда не буду стирать твои воспоминания. Мы уничтожили все объекты для стирания памяти, которые смогли найти.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Баки. Он взял одну из вышитых подушек и положил её себе на колени. — Тебе не нужно ничего стирать. Ты просто хочешь всё испортить.

Стив даже не смог возразить. Именно это он и хотел сделать.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, только когда слаб, — сказал Баки и обхватил рукой вышитую подушку, прижав её к животу. — Когда становлюсь развалиной. Тогда я нравлюсь тебе больше всего.

— Баки… 

— И не говори мне, что это неправда. Ты дерьмовый лжец и всегда им был.

Стив расстроился. Казалось таким несправедливым, что Баки заговорил об этом теперь, когда Стив, наконец, снова начал испытывать к нему симпатию…

Конечно, именно это и было причиной поднятой темы. Баки был наблюдателен и скорее всего уже давно понял, что Стиву он не очень нравился. И упомянул об этом сейчас, потому что теперь это может быть неправдой.

— Баки, — сказал Стив. — Ты мне действительно нравишься.

Баки нахмурился и крепче сжал подушку. Стив отодвинулся от камина и прислонился к кофейному столику, прямо напротив того места, где Баки сидел на диване. Он мог дотронуться до ноги Баки.

— Какое-то время это было не так, — сказал Стив. Мёртвая хватка Баки на подушке расслабилась: он подумал, что, возможно, Стив говорит правду. — Потому что ты чертовски старался быть неприятным. И ты прав, ты нравился мне больше всего, когда был слаб, потому что только тогда ты был добр ко мне и позволил мне быть добрым к тебе.

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу. Стив обхватил его за правую икру, а потом обнял за ногу. Баки вздрогнул и выпрямился, осматривая комнату, хотя все агенты, кроме Коулсона и Мэй, всё ещё охотились за рождественским бревном. Он не позволял Стиву трогать себя и даже расчесывать волосы с той поры, когда они переночевали в домике. Стив попросил в первое же утро, на что Баки ответил: «Какого хрена, Стив?»

Стив отпустил ногу Баки. Тот держался за подушку, опершись о неё подбородком. 

— Я всегда позволял тебе быть со мной милым, — возразил он, но Стив был уверен, что он дразнит.

— Заставлять меня делать что-то для тебя не считается, — сказал Стив, и да, Баки определенно дразнил, потому что он улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Бревно в огне стрельнуло и упало.

— А Грише я нравился, — сказал Баки.

— _Баки_ … — начал Стив. У него перехватило дыхание. — Знаешь что? Сейчас Рождество. Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой об этом.

— Точно?

— И ты не будешь доставать меня тем, как сильно ты ему нравишься.

Баки все обдумал. Отложил подушку и стряхнул крошки со свитера. 

— Хорошо. — И он встал, чтобы взять ещё печенья.

Но потом не вернулся на диван, а подошел к окнам. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, и Стив послушался. Подойдя ближе к окнам, он услышал пение. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а взяли с собой на поиски рождественского полена фляги с эгг-ногом, в который щедро добавили алкоголь, и теперь с пьяным удовольствием распевали «Украшайте залы», возвращаясь в охотничий домик. Снежный форт, который Баки и Скай построили утром, превратился в расплывчатые руины под падающим снегом.

Снег падал так густо, что Стив не видел агентов, пока они не появились из леса, таща за собой на санках чудовищное бревно. Один из них (они были так укутаны, что Стив не мог сказать, кто) бросил снежок в других, и вскоре они все швырялись снегом друг в друга, даже не трудясь лепить его в снежки, а просто бросались пушистыми пригоршнями.

Баки так близко наклонился к окну, что его дыхание затуманило стекло. Он протёр стекло манжетой свитера.

— Держу пари, они были бы счастливы, если бы мы присоединились к ним, — сказал Стив.

Баки крепко обхватил себя руками, наблюдая за полётом снежков. Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Мы бы замёрзли. — Он поглядел ещё немного, и тоска в глазах была почти болезненной. Потом резко отвернулся от окна и сказал: — Держу пари, они замёрзли. Давай сделаем им какао.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Уверен, им это понравится.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Эгг-ног (англ. eggnog, egg-nog) — сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц и молока. Популярен в США и Канаде, странах Южной и Центральной Америки, Европе. Является традиционным рождественским напитком._  
>  Родиной эгг-нога является Шотландия. Обычно этот напиток состоит из крепкого алкогольного напитка или вина, сиропов, ликеров, яиц, молока.
> 
> В России распространен близкий ему напиток гоголь-моголь.  
> [Классический рецепт](https://www.edimdoma.ru/retsepty/78120-kokteyl-egg-nog)


End file.
